The Australis Project
by Cyclops Rex
Summary: When the wreckage of the Ozymandias appears through a wormhole outside a privately owned space station, the corporation decides to take the MTHR data for their own bio weapon project. Little do they know an experiment they will attempt was not completed for a reason. My first story and also serving as a loose origin for a character who will appear in future works.


Project Rex Hybrid Progress Report #1

Project progress: Terminated

History Log:

October 13 2014: A great disturbance was recorded at the Ultralex private space station at exactly o eight hundred hours at the distant corner of the galaxy's northern most quadrant. While the energy that comprises the disturbance is unknown the wormhole that has appeared seems to suggest some sort of disruption in the space time continuum. It has been open for the last five hours and there has been no change in its behavior. We will continue to monitor and post regular updates to this log.

October 15 2014: The wormhole has begun to act very violently, sudden spikes in energy activity indicate that something may be caught in the vortex. We have not received a accurate indication of what may have become lodged in the wormhole, though simple estimation would suggest a stray meteor has struck the entrance and has been sucked in. Will continue to update the log as events unfold.

October 16 2014: To the surprise and shock of everyone on the station the wormhole after much chaotic energy fluxes has expelled its blockage. The only thing I can describe about what is outside the station is that they appear to be expelled parts of some large space craft. There is approximately 3 large masses and a large debris field of broken metal scattered across the space field. The objects have maintained orbit not far from the station and we are organizing a search party, will post at a later date.

October 21 2014: We have scanned the structure of the three floating metal obelisks and have determined that they seem to be similar in design to the living quarters, laboratory, and energy core that one would see on a deep space liner. Curious as the prototypes of the afore mentioned vessels are only now being developed, although if we are continuing under the assumption that the vessel parts came through the wormhole they could very well be from the future. We are preparing a search part to check out the various structures for information, I will be bringing the portable Data Entry Unit to update this blog as we progress.

October 22 2014: Entry 1 - We have entered the living quarters and have spent the last hour scouting the layout. After whatever the ship went through the life support systems still had enough juice in them to move about comfortably. We discovered many interesting artifacts and files regarding to the history of the ship, apparently in their world which is apparently an alternate dimension then a future earth is becoming overpopulated. The ship was sent with a crew of 400 to inhabit some new planet beyond the milky way. though it would seem that a bout with solar radiation had the crew dying off way before they reached destination. Beside some interesting objects there is nothing else of interest in the living quarters quadrant of the ship. Will be moving to the Energy Core later today.

October 22 2014: Entry 2 - The core is surprisingly preserved with the core fame still in relative good shape, though the energy is noticeably and expectedly been drained. The area is littered with indistinguishable pieces or trash and debris and the corridors surroundings the core show evidence of bullet holes in the walls along with bizarre scorch marks possibly from some sort of laser projectile based weapon. It would seem that the original vessel was the site of some sort of battle, the assailants don't look like they were locked in any sort of conflict as the shells path of flight can only be tracked coming from one direction. Possibly some sort of mass execution of the ship's crew, the last of the wreckage parts the laboratory will be what we hit next.

October 22 2014: Entry 3 - The laboratory reminds me of something out of a horror novel, the laboratory is littered with the corpses of all assortments of strange nightmarish creatures. Many more were discovered upon inspection of the other floors. After more investigation of the onboard data system we managed to boot it and recover hundreds of files regarding the creation of the monsters all around us. Apparently the onboard artificial intelligence MTHR was ordered by the captain to create a new race of human beings, although on failure to create a suitable human life form to inhabit the new planet it turned to new plans. The scientists from their time seem to somehow had possession of dinosaur D.N.A and the AI decided to mix that with human neural programming. The results varied from mutant dinosaurs with nightmarish abilities to emotionally stunted human androids with increased aggression. The amount of data regarding these experiments is absolutely staggering, the bio weapons industry is something that is somewhat of an open field. Machines have their downfalls and this information could be worth billions. We will have to return to station with the data we have downloaded to analyze and report back to HQ, we will also be bringing back some of the specimens for dissection.

October 23 2014: The Recovered specimens have been dissected and analyzed compared to the notes we recovered. The first specimen seems to be a result of a mix of velociraptor and other various reptile D.N.A's, we have discovered two distinct kinds with the ability to camouflage into environments and another that could create electromagnetic disturbances. The other is a bizarre creature with a carnivorous dinosaur's skull and a long worm like body. We spoke with HQ and they ordered us to go back and search the laboratory for anything of real value, scans of the craft have revealed a sealed off portion of the ship. We will be investigating this strange area tomorrow.

October 24 2014: We discovered a hidden lab with dozens of the dinosaur mutants yet to be activated, our original thought was they too like they're brethren were dead but scans proved otherwise. The bosses at HQ have been made aware and are very pleased, the data recorded all points to these creatures being very effective in combat. In total we recovered 40 of the raptor mutants which have been labeled Algol in the ships data entry's. 60 of the serpents or Ridgels as they are labeled were recovered alongside a large flesh like mass which seems to be important in allowing the Ridgel to reproduce. Alongside the previously mentioned bio weapons we also recovered several other more impressive creatures. We discovered a pair of large armored creatures labeled Regulas that are a Ankylosaur and Armadillo mutant, they would make incredible organic tanks in the right circumstances. And finally we discovered a sole large predatory creature with a raptor like skull over a nightmarish ape like body. No data could be recovered on this large monster but the name for a previous version of the creature seems to have been named Kornephoros. The bounty of data and creatures recovered will certainly yield many advancements in the field of Bio Organic Weapons. I will continue to post as we make more advancements.

November 19 2014: We received a call from HQ and they were not satisfied from what we had sent them. All the dinosaur specimens proved to be incredible on the battle field but the human DNA proved to lead to some consequential events. Some of the Algol and one of the cloned Kornephoros all escaped when they tricked the guards and feeders into a bizarre ambush that left 20 dead and thirty injured. One of the Regulas was killed when it was subjected to various forms of tests, turns out its aggression has its limits coming from the DNA of a peaceful herbivore. After taking heavy fire it was found not to have the will to fight and try to flee exposing a less armored rear to be shredded by 50 caliber fire. Also the Regulas proved too biologically unstable to prove much use as a controllable B.O.W, They're genetic makeup seems to prevent any sort of higher brain function then to simply eat all they see. They are currently being observed in a secure bunker for further study. They want a monster that will combine iron defense with a vicious appetite for destruction while maintain high enough brain function to obey commands. We will have to dig further into the old files in search of an answer or it will be all of our heads.

November 24 2014: We have made a truly remarkable discovery in the old files, apparently there were dozens of other dinosaur projects done by the MTHR AI on the ship that we had been previously unaware of. The files make reference to several large and extremely aggressive projects based on the most powerful and dangerous of dinosaurs. The Miaplacidus was a large aquatic adaptation of the Spinosaurus with the idea in mind of creating the perfect underwater killer, with the ability to shoot acid hot water from an internally heated organ it can cause serious corrosion to vehicle units and melt the skin off of prey. The flaw in this specific creature lay in its lack of an armored skin. Its amphibious nature has resulted in a serious drop in weapon resistance. Even so it would be an interesting process to follow if not for the ability that it appears no living specimen was found, still reconstruction of the specimen may be possible at a later date. The Cebalrai is a giganotasaur mutant as well as a sort of mutation of the Ridgel, only one was ever recorded and it proved just as mindless as its predecessors and will not be a target for recreation. The most promising project was the Australis project, a large creature based on and very reminiscent of a Tyranosaur. Its body is complexly immune to most forms of weaponry and even the powerful of explosives and armor piercing rounds do minimal damage. Its built in healing ability allows it to recover from lethal damage in a matter of minutes. It was also equipped with an electricity generating organ that allowed it to unleash a pulse that can crush the ribs of prey and even flip or destroy vehicles. With a mind smart enough to comprehend commands and higher thought process is the ideal monster for the HQ higher up to be happy, the problem is there is no living specimens that we have discovered. We will search the laboratory again tomorrow for any files related to the Australis program.

November 25 2014: We hit the jackpot today, while investigating the last unmarked room on the laboratory we found an inactive Australis model. Upon scanning we discovered it is completely functional and ready to be awakened, but a problem has arisen in the form that we discovered on attempting to awaken the beast. While the beast is functional it has no brain whatsoever, the life support systems have kept its organs running in the lack of anything to operate them. The logs in the machines hooked to the monster say that the beast was never designed to operate independently and previous attempts to install a nervous system had failed. The creature was going to be scrapped until they decided to attempt to form an artificial nervous system by fusing it with another living creature. As strange as this sounded to the crew the concept in the files was that a human could be combined with the beast to mentally control it from the comfort of a secure location. In essence it would be4 the perfect killer with the complete mental prowess of a human in the durable shell of a monster. We are anxious to attempt this and are prepping the Australis for transport. I will post after we have more data to input.

January 12 2015: We have moved all of the dinosaurs along with the newly acquired Australis to a secure location back on the earth's surface. We have been experimenting and breeding the various species an d now have turned the island forest around our facility into a habitat with multiple species inhabiting the various parts. We now have a huge pack of the Algol raptors that have been nestled into the base of the islands mountain and the Ridgel population has taken to the river in the island center. A now thriving heard of Regulas have taken to feeding on the plains in the island interior , and we were even able to genetically reproduce a pair of the Miaplacidus which are at the moments the islands largest predator and are often found stalking the river for Ridgel to prey on. We have been experimenting on the various species and are very excited at the idea of beginning sales to eager customers all over the world. The Australis project has begun to finally get off the ground, the higher ups have finally sent a notice that a ideal test subject has been taken and is being shipped to us in a week's time. We are excited to begin work on this new project and I will post when the project begins.

January 19 2015: The prisoner arrived today and we decided to get started right away, the irony is that that this could be a kind of revenge for a long period of harassment. The prisoner's name is Kyle Buchaur, he is 18 years old and has been a source of harassment for the last few months. He was a private investigator who has been hired to look into a disappearing person that was the result of one of the Algol getting loose in transportation from the space and weather station to the port to get to the island. He had been apprehend breaking into one of our smaller facilities and had been in Ultralex custody for the last several weeks. He is currently being prepped for the process that will bond him to the Australis and is reacting as expected, anger for what we have done and sadness over the news he will die to give our monster life. If only he could see the beauty of the situation, that his worthless life will bring about the birth of the greatest killer the earth has ever seen . The process will begin very soon and I must get ready, I will write in the next log.

January 20 2015: The process ended in mass confusion, we followed the process to the letter from the ship's files and it should have succeeded. When we went to check on the results all we found was the prisoner with the beast nowhere in sight. In a bout of anger and frustration we locked the prisoner away for further questioning, he seemed almost comatose and it could have taken days for whatever was affecting him to wear off. We waited for the effects to wear off and it wouldn't be until several hours later that we found out the error we had made when the alarms went off. Upon opening the cell we discovered the entire outside of the cell destroyed and the compound wall beyond obliterated. It would seem that instead of creating a mental bond between the two we fused the two together, the project result was leaked to HQ an d they furiously shut down the Australis program. We will be sending out a search party tomorrow to find the creature and eradicate it, in some way I am disappointed with the outcome but at the same time we succeeded in creating something unique even in our field. I will upload the final log tomorrow.

January 21 2015: The search party is dead, just like everyone else on this god forsaken island. The prisoner's escape allowed the other monsters into the compound, they killed at the other guards along with the scientists before disappearing back into the jungle. The backup crew will be here in under an hour but I know it's already too late, the prisoner... or should I say the monster escaped into the woods hours ago and will have no doubt found the port. At this point the dam thing could be anywhere along the pacific waterfront. I really couldn't care anymore at this point I'm just glad to be alive, why the hell couldn't we have just left with the first batch of models and simply let sleeping demons lie. Either way I am finished updating this log, the project is terminated and I will likely be killed for the teams failure. To whoever reads this report then simply know that from where I stand this will not be the end of things, there will be worse to come.


End file.
